superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Electra
' ' Skye H. Electra is the main character of most of the SuperSkye franchise (with the exception of The Displacement of Nes Garrow, which stars Nes), as well as the namesake of the game itself. Skye is portrayed as a spunky and fearless tomboy, and seems to have the tendency to yell at people. However, she does have a softer side, and she will occasionally show this while at peace. Skye is without a doubt the most recognizable character from the game. Some fans believe her to be in a relationship with Nes; however, this is untrue and is suspected as noncanonical shipping. History Early History Skye was born on Earth, to a poor American couple who were currently living in Scotland. Unable to be cared for, she was initially put up for adoption, but it was later decided that she instead be donated to science, so she was taken to the Isle of Skye Extraterrestrial Research Facility. There, her life was attempted to be made as normal as possible. But soon it was discovered that her genome had a number of strange anomalies, so she began to be tested daily. It was during this time that Skye acquired her Space-Bending Bracelets; a spaceship of unknown origin crashed on the island and bestowed the bracelets upon Skye. By the time anyone else could get to it, it was gone. No one at the facility could figure out what the bracelets were; nor could the remove them in any way. Then, finally, as a last use for her, the ISERF team decided to use her as a subject of communication with another planet, Skaylia. She was sent out into space, absorbed into a natural Flume, and presumed dead. Later, on Skaylia, an SRF officer named Mark Electra and his wife, Rosalind, found baby Skye amid the wreckage of her crashed spacecraft. They decided to take her in as their child, since Rosalind was unable to have children. Skye grew up on Skaylia, and eventually she became very close to another family, the Glaceaus, who had three young girls -- Mandy, Holly, and Lucia. Later, however, the Electras perished in the Pink August Incident. Luxa Glaceau, distraught, decided to take Skye in as a child of her own, and from then on, she lived with the Glaceaus at Glaceau Manor. Soon enough, however, Luxa was forced to go into hiding at Glaceau Valley, so when she and her children went, Skye went with them. Skye eventually proved to be the Glaceaus' main source of income and other necessities while they were in hiding -- her stealth and quickness made her quite the able thief, and she was able to make money both by stealing and by harvesting pink grass to sell on the black market. There, she met Will Fieri, an undercover SRF agent. The Displacement of Nes Garrow Skye encountered Nes in the forest while harvesting pink grass, and she was forced to take him in. She initially resented his presence at the valley, but eventually they became great friends as well as partners in crime. She took it as her duty to instruct Nes in the ways of her life. Eventually, with her help, Nes was able to defeat Pillar Enterprises. It was during this time, though, that Skye discovered her true past. At first, she was distraught to learn that she was a human, and even more so that people had been lying to her all her life. But it proved to be this anger that drove her into the next part of her life. Shortly after the SRF decided to make itself known to the public, Skye made the decision to join. Eventually, she was promoted to Captain, and she was given her own starship, Luxio Gamma. Events of SuperSkye Skye, at the age of twenty, was piloting the Luxio Gamma on a reconnaissance mission at Catholia's outer reaches, near the dark planet Nalfaria, in pursuit of a space gang suspected of smuggling rare supplies. It was there that she uncovered a sinister plan by Megacorp, a feared intergalactic crime syndicate, to use the Power Supply to overtake Catholia and then the entire galaxy. After a futile attempt to stop them there, Skye fled back to Skaylia to warn the SRF, and the Megacorp Wars begun. Skye and the SRF, with the help of the IPF and the Skaylian Army, was then trusted to put a stop to the Megacorp rebellion. Appearance and Characteristics Skye is female and around the age of 20. Her skin is a light blue color, making her the only character in the game to sport oddly-colored skin. Her hair is an electric yellow. Her eyes are a deep blue. Although Skye is relatively tall, she is far from the tallest person in the game- Mandy Glaceau is taller than both her and Nes. She is also described as being well-built, as her job would require, but far from a bodybuilder. Skye's standard attire is a dark grey skirt with a white band around the bottom. She wears a belt around her waist which bears the Skaylian Resistance Force symbol on its buckle. Her sleeves are striped white and black and are relatively short. She also wears short black pants. Her shoes are black and her socks are grey. Changes over Time Skye Blue Space Captain Skye is said to have began as an entirely different character known as Skye Blue. However, before game development began, RunninRiiz changed her. "There just wasn't something right about Blue," said RunninRiiz. "I couldn't identify it, but there was just something about her that didn't strike me as a video game character. So we changed her. We stripped the design to the bone and recreated it from the ground up, and after several iterations, Electra was born." Based on the descriptions that RunninRiiz gave, Skye Blue was quite different from the Skye known today. She did not have blue skin, for one- she was white like Holly Glaceau with blue hair, similar in color to that of Mandy. It somewhat resembled her current hairstyle, although significantly more curly. Skye Blue was shorter and considerably less physically strong as Skye Electra. It is also notable that instead of Hounouran (the concept had not yet been created), Skye Blue used magic to fight. This was changed in Electra after RunninRiiz leader Reese Davidson stated that he "disliked magic because it could never happen", and wanted "something more scientifically plausible." Blue's personality was also on polar ends with Electra's, and is almost comparable to Holly's. She seemed to dress quite similarly to Skye Electra's beta form, although it is notable that she wore mainly a lavender purple color. Other beta versions The first iteration of Skye was much less complicated, with a simple grey dress that bore the SRF's insignia, roughly the same as the one worn by Skye Blue. She also had longer sleeves, long pants, and a considerably longer hairstyle. This iteration of Skye was said to be modified several times before the modern-day version was finished. After the team was completely satisfied with Skye, they had to recreate many of her sprites to match the newest version. "It took time," says Paul Lonagan, the game's lead graphic artist. "But the changes were worth it, and I'm certain they improved the game." Sprite Differences There are many differences between Skye's concept art and the actual Skye sprite used in the game. Instead of tall and lithe like in the concept arts, Skye appears more stunted, almost resembling a Smurf. Her hairstyle and eyes are also notably different, and her nose is gone. Also missing are her socks, her bracelets, and her characteristic striped sleeves. Role in the Game Skye is the first character played as, as well as the character around which the game's story revolves. She is portrayed as a hot-headed, spunky girl with a somewhat quick temper but a rarely shown softer side. She is a valued member of the Skyalian Resistance Force (SRF) and serves as a Space Captain, piloting a spaceship called Luxio Gamma (The meaning of this name is completely unknown). When the Megacorp invasion began, she and the rest of the SRF were sent out to fight the invaders and stop the invasion. Controlling Skye, you set out on a scouting mission around Skaylia with Holly, fighting the Megacorp invaders that you run across. After finding Nes and defeating the game's first boss, Skye begins to use the Flumes to travel to other planets to stop Megacorp. Very few significant events ever happen to Skye, other than the fact that you control her, during the game's story. But as the main character of the game, she is by far the game's most popular character. Trivia •In an interview with RunninRiiz's Reese Davidson, he stated that he and Stephen Cartwright chose the name Skye for the character. Apparently, she was named after a childhood friend of Stephen's. •RunninRiiz had also come up with the names Becca and Nova for the character; they went with Skye because the name would work best for the game's title (Supernova was already taken, and SuperBecca, in the words of Cora Bjorn, just sounded stupid.) •Skye's spunky and fearless personality was said to have been based roughly on the character Fox from the Star Fox series. RunninRiiz stated that the first two games in the series, Star Fox and Star Fox 64, were a big inspiration for him to make SuperSkye. •Her middle name is completely unknown, except for the fact that it starts with the letter H. Some have guessed that it is Hounour, due to the fact that she wields Hounouran. However, Paul Lonagan of RunninRiiz has stated that his guess is Helen. As no canonical information as to what her middle name really is has been given, Helen is generally accepted as Skye's middle name. Quotes "These creeps won't have their way with me!" "How do you like the taste of sweet revenge?" "Pitiful, just like I suspected." "Too late for that! It's time to go bye!" "Looks like we've got problems. Big problems." Category:Characters Category:Protagonists